


Like A Puppet

by Shaydor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaydor/pseuds/Shaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro has always preferred puppets, but Sai might change his mind. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Kankuro seems to feature in quite a few of my fics because he is a sexy beast. Deal with it.
> 
> Mild spoiler for Shippuden (concerning a puppet that Kankuro acquires).
> 
> Kankuro is 18 and Sai is 16.
> 
> Kankuro is a bit twisted… and has a bad habit of having sex with his puppets.
> 
> Yaoi and bad language as always.

Kankuro prefers puppets. Humans are warm and soft. They moan and cry out. They whisper to him, meaningless words that they think will make him feel good about himself. He doesn’t care. He prefers puppets, and he always has.

The latest puppet in his collection is the body of Sasori. Sasori’s body is particularly enticing. It’s beautiful, with almost lifelike eyes and hair. Five long and perfectly sharp blades protrude from each of the puppet’s arms, and they feel just right as they slice against Kankuro’s scarred torso, heightening his pleasure.

The puppet’s cold wooden hand is a flawless fit around Kankuro’s hard cock, squeezing and pulling with just the right amount of pressure, manipulated by the puppeteer’s left hand. That’s just one more thing about humans that Kankuro dislikes – he can’t be in control, not fully anyway.

He rakes the fingers on his right hand through Sasori’s hair and then manually pulls the puppet’s head down towards his throbbing dick.

He cleaned Sasori just a few days ago, but he will have to clean him up again after this. He doesn’t mind, though. In fact, he enjoys taking care of his puppets, especially after they have taken such good care of him.

The puppet’s mouth starts sucking hard as its hand wraps tightly around his throat.

Kankuro flexes and twists his fingers, making the puppet’s head bob up and down, faster, harder, until he releases into Sasori’s mouth.

Kankuro barely makes a sound, choking back the moans that threaten to escape, just like he always does.

Sasori’s puppet falls down on the bed as the chakra strings fade, cum dripping from its mouth onto the sheets.

Kankuro lies on his bed, panting and bleeding. Sasori felt better than any of his other puppets. He decides that it is officially his favourite, even though he hasn’t used it in a fight yet. He wonders if he should start cleaning Sasori up, but he decides not to for now, thinking he might want to fuck the puppet again later.

He cleans himself up and then makes his way to his brother’s office, since he is expected there in less than half an hour. He had finished with Sasori sooner than expected, so now he can be early. That will surely impress Gaara for once.

There are shinobi from Konoha about to leave the Kazekage’s office when Kankuro arrives. One brushes against him as they pass one another on his way in.

“My apologies,” the boy says, turning to face Kankuro with a strange smile on his face.

Kankuro stares at the boy. That smile seems so fake, so… wooden. As the smile fades, Kankuro sees a blank expression take its place – emotionless and empty eyes look back at him.

This boy is almost like a puppet. Kankuro shivers and bites his lip, truly excited by another human being for the first time. He wonders if this Konoha ninja might behave like a puppet, too.

The boy’s clothing reveals his slim torso, skin so pale. Kankuro wonders if that skin is hard and cold like wood.

Kankuro doesn’t like unnecessary conversation, but perhaps if he forces some, he can benefit from it.

“No problem,” he replies. His voice comes out barely above a whisper.

The boy continues staring at him with that blank expression.

For a brief moment he wonders what it might feel like to fuck this stranger. What does he taste like? Will he stay quiet? Will his face twist into expressions of ecstasy or pain, or will those empty eyes stare up at him as Kankuro pounds into him?

Kankuro’s eyes widen as he notices that he’s getting hard again. He’s grateful for his baggy clothing.

“Sai.” The voice of the ninja that is accompanying the boy with the blank stare comes from behind Kankuro.

The boy gives a small nod and starts to leave the Kazekage’s office.

Kankuro needs to come up with an excuse, fast. His palms are sweating and his heart racing – he has to have this boy. He’s never wanted a human so badly before.

There is literally no excuse that he can think of, so he walks swiftly after the boy – doing his best to hide the discomfort in his crotch – and grabs his shoulder.

As the pale ninja is yanked around to face the puppeteer, his expression doesn’t change. He doesn’t seem fazed at all. It makes Kankuro painfully hard.

“Meet with me tonight,” he said quietly, his lips close to the other boy’s ear.

Expression still blank. The pale ninja doesn’t move an inch.

Kankuro has a strong urge to run his tongue down the boy’s neck.

“Where?”

“The market district at ten.”

The boy nods and walks away without another word.

Kankuro doesn’t have to give him any more details because they’re god damned ninjas – they will find one another.

He goes through his day in a haze, thinking of what might happen later. Between meetings with his brother and some foreign dignitaries, Kankuro has to go to the bathroom and cut himself to release some of the tension. The blood dripping into the basin excites him. He wants the pale boy to cut him and ride him. He wants to make a mess of the boy, whose name he doesn’t even know, like he makes a mess of his puppets.

By the time nine o’clock comes around, Kankuro is impatient. He waits on the rooftops for the boy, who arrives at almost ten, as they had agreed. The boy remains on the opposite roof and stares at Kankuro with that empty gaze.

Kankuro jumps across and stands in front of the pale boy.

“What do you want?” the Konoha ninja asks.

Kankuro growls. He never has to ask his puppets. “I want to fuck you,” he breathes, pulling the boy closer to him until their faces were almost touching.

Still, the Konoha boy doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even blink. “Alright,” he responds.

Kankuro touches the shinobi’s hand and then sprints away, assuming the boy will follow him, which he does. Over the rooftops of the dusty village and into Kankuro’s bedroom window.

The boy remains silent the whole time, not once questioning, not even a flirtatious glance. Enough like a puppet for Kankuro to remain interested – very much so.

He throws the boy down on the bed and quickly pulls his own clothing off. The Konoha boy just watches him impassively.

Kankuro feels like his body is on fire. He tears at the boy’s clothes. The pale ninja twists willingly to allow the clothing to be removed, and Kankuro feels dizzy when he sees all of that pallid skin, untouched and unscarred, just like a puppet. How did this boy manage to become a ninja without getting at least one scar?

The boy’s cock is absolutely stiff but he still hasn’t made a sound or bucked his hips and his face is still as passive as ever.

“What’s your name?” Kankuro asks, not because he really cares but because all of his puppets have names so he has to have a name for this one.

The boy’s lips barely move, and his voice is low. “Sai.”

That one word sends a shiver down Kankuro’s spine. He’d never liked how people talked and flirted and moaned, but this one seems to keep it to a minimum, and his voice is soft and dangerous and inviting and, if possible, that one syllable makes Kankuro even harder.

He flips the other boy over and runs his hands down his back and over his tight, toned ass, parting the cheeks and running his fingers over the entrance. He has to admit that he is enjoying the differences between his usual puppets and this one.

He shoves two dry fingers into Sai just to see how his new toy will react.

The boy tenses slightly, but only slightly. Still not a sound. Perfect.

Kankuro smirks and flips Sai over again, fingers still inside him, so that he can see his face. Sai’s eyebrows are pulled together slightly but his expression remains the same otherwise.

Kankuro finally runs his tongue down the other shinobi’s neck – he’d been thinking about doing that all day – and chest, tasting the pale flesh. It tastes salty and bitter, and Sai smells like paint or ink and something sweet and deadly, like the poison Kankuro uses in his other puppets.

He wiggles his fingers inside the tight, hot hole as he pushes his tongue into Sai’s mouth. He’s only ever kissed a handful of people in his life and he hated it every time. But now, in the heat of the moment at least, it feels so good. He explores Sai’s mouth and doesn’t even protest when Sai kisses him back. In fact, it feels great. He never thought he would enjoy the feeling of another human responding to his touches but this is filling him with lust and he wants more. He licks and sucks and at the wet mouth as he pushes his fingers in and out, in and out.

Eventually he pulls away and grabs a discarded kunai pouch from the floor and pulls out a blade. He shoves it into Sai’s hand and then lays back on the bed.

Sai sits on top of him but the kunai remains in his hand against the sheets.

Kankuro impatiently forms chakra strings and wraps them tightly around Sai’s wrist, leading his hand so that the blade was above his chest.

He sees as realisation dawns in Sai’s eyes – it’s so subtle but it’s there – as the Konoha ninja puts two and two together, seeing the scars and cuts all over Kankuro’s torso.

Sai doesn’t hesitate as he slides the blade over Kankuro’s skin, right over the fresh cuts from this morning. Kankuro nearly screams with pleasure but instead he lets out a choked noise because he prefers quiet and doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

As the pain subsides he realises the Sai is sliding onto his cock. The pale boy pushes his hips down until he is absolutely filled, arching his back and tensing his hands. Kankuro claws at the sheets because he can barely stand the bliss that he is feeling. His vision is blurring and he can hardly breathe. He wants Sai to cut him again but is afraid he will come too soon if he does.

Sai starts grinding his hips and Kankuro bites his lip hard, trying not to cry out, but eventually gives in and lets out a long, deep groan, writhing and arching as his new puppet boy’s fingers scrape across the cuts on his abdomen, adding to the painful pleasure that sends Kankuro into a frenzy, pushing up into the Konoha shinobi with everything he has.

His cock isn’t used to such heat, such tight, slick heat, and he can feel that he won’t last long.

Sai is already coming, squirting onto Kankuro’s chest and stomach, his hot cum stinging the cuts there.

The sight and sensation is too much and Kankuro digs his nails into Sai’s ass cheeks as he comes, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open as he chokes and gasps and he can’t even think or feel anything but the waves of burning pleasure coursing through him.

By the time he comes down from the intense high, Sai is already getting dressed. Kankuro has always preferred puppets but he has never felt this good. He could make an exception, just this once. Kankuro doesn’t want him to leave.

He doesn’t say it, though, and Sai leaves through the window.

Kankuro runs his hand over his abdomen and licks the semen and blood off of his fingers. He stares at Sasori, who is now no longer his favourite puppet.


End file.
